Not The Peace I Hoped For
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The tour had been draining but they looked forward to Survivor Series... but when an eerie feeling settles amongst them, what happens after? (AU from WWE's 2015 UK Tour, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Where The Mind Goes To

**A/N: Songs listened to while writing this. Listen to them and enjoy them and the story.**

 _ **(Don't Cry by Guns N Roses)**_

 _ **(Don't Walk Away by Chain Gang Of 1974)**_

 _ **(Fade by Staind)**_

 _ **(It's Been Awhile by Staind)**_

 _ **(Human by Rag'n'Bone Man)**_

 _ **Amanda's perspective…**_

 _The metal floor feels bitter cold under my feet even with shoes on protecting them… slowly, I made my way down the steps and saw the monitors._

 _Where the hell is everyone and were we being watched the whole time? I only closed my eyes for… well, what I thought was a few minutes, now I'm alone!_

 _This is fucking creepy! I went looking for Finn and couldn't find him… went to find the others and had no luck, went to find Hunter and couldn't find him… I found this instead._

 _I turned down the hallway to the main area of this place… I can tell it is from the generator._

 _I'm alone in here, no one else around… I know that because I checked every room in this damned building!_

 _Walking over, I place my hands on the red side of it… and turn it until the power goes out completely. Walking carefully in the darkened building, I reach a door and open it before walking outside… I breathe in fresh air, looking around._

 _I don't know where I am… but I know I'm free now._

 _And I'm still alone…_

 _ **Third person perspective…**_

"Mandy…"

Amanda opened her eyes, finding herself on the plane with Finn and the others and looking out the window.

"We're in Atlanta? What time is it?" Amanda asked, unaware that she had spent the last 14 hours sleeping after delays turned what should've been a nearly 11 hour flight to a 14 hour one.

And despite the long time she slept, Amanda still felt drained… and Finn knew it.

"Almost noon… are you feeling okay, lass?" Finn responded, helping Amanda stand up.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm okay." Amanda answered, stretching a bit and Finn seeing that although Amanda tried to hide it, she was frightened as she looked around to reassure herself that she wasn't alone… Finn carefully pulled her into his arms, the two embracing each other as Amanda trembled violently.

"If everyone can wake up properly, we're a bit behind schedule but nothing too major. Everyone head to the hotel or out to eat but no antics like there were on the tour, are we clear?" Hunter called out after standing up, Alexa yawning sleepily as she stood up… and noticed how pale Amanda was.

"You get air sick or did you stay up too late fucking him?" Alexa responded, Amanda ignoring her as Finn guided her out of the plane once they grabbed their duffel bags.

"Alexa, what did I say? No trouble!" Hunter replied.

After grabbing their luggage, Finn and Amanda met up with Dean and Roman and got into the Equinox… and Dean noticed how sluggish Amanda was.

"Kiddo, you look like hell. You sleep at all?" Dean questioned as Roman drove.

"I did, I just… I feel like it didn't help." Amanda responded as she leaned against Finn, who held her.

"Something ain't right, Dean." Roman muttered.

"But you know what she's like, she won't tell us right away." Dean whispered once he was sure Amanda had her earbuds in and music was playing.

"And sometimes, I hate her for that habit… can't help her if I don't know, and when I can't help it doesn't feel good at all." Roman responded.

' _Same here…'_ Dean thought.

At the hotel, Amanda and Finn settled into the room after getting cleaned off and changed into pajamas… and Finn stretched out next to Amanda, wrapping his right arm around her waist and resting his head on her chest.

"What are you trying to pull?" Amanda asked, Finn looking up at her as he poked at both sides of her ribcage… and Amanda fighting a smile.

"Tell me what's wrong…" Finn responded before they sat up.

"On the flight here, I had this… I guess strange dream would be best to call it. I fell asleep at the arena and when I woke up, it was eerily quiet so… I went looking but no one else was around…" Amanda explained, trailing off and Finn lightly stroking Amanda's hair. "And in Hunter's office, there was this keypad… it took a few tries but I managed to open the door and I walked into the underground room. I reached the generator and turned it off, I didn't want to see what I had so I thought that would've worked… but it didn't. And I was still alone, it was like everyone had just left…" She finished before Finn pulled her into his arms as she finally broke down in tears, Amanda burying her head into his left shoulder as they held each other before lying back down… Finn's arms remained around Amanda as her head rested on his torso, his left hand rubbing up and down her back as she stayed in his arms, her right hand resting on his right collarbone.

"You'll never be alone, Mandy. I'll always be here." Finn responded reassuringly as he kissed Amanda on the top of her head.

"I feel bad that I didn't tell Roman and Dean…" Amanda said quietly, brushing her tears away.

"They'll understand… but it's good that you're not keeping it in anymore, Darlin'." Finn whispered, lightly tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her left ear.

At the same time, Dean had called Seth and Seth had shown up, setting his WWE World Heavyweight Championship aside on the table after Dean explained what had happened.

"And she didn't tell you?" Seth responded.

"Not a word about whatever is bothering her… I don't think she kept it from Finn but he won't tell us if she told him." Dean answered.

"You, me and Roman have known her for years, I know why she won't tell me but why wouldn't she tell you?!" Seth questioned, trying to fight his anger.

"You know damn well what she's like, maybe she didn't feel safe with us at the moment! Maybe she felt like we'd judge her for it and not actually help after everything you put her through!" Dean replied angrily, Roman standing up and putting himself between his Shield brothers.

"We called him here to help, not to fight! Our Shield sister is scared to death and something triggered it, we need to find out what it is!" Roman responded, Dean and Seth looking at each other.

And they knew he was right.


	2. Tour From Hell

_**11/4/15, Dublin, Ireland…**_

 _The ref counted to three and Seth's right hand was raised in victory, the crowd booing him and his music stopping when he grabbed a microphone._

" _There's something that's been nagging at my mind for some time now… and it's time it's let out!" Seth shouted, the crowd still booing. "Not about me… well, not directly. This, WWE faithful fans, involves your favorite joined at the hip duo, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena!"_

 _In the back, Finn saw Amanda's eyes narrow in anger at the Tv and rested his left hand on her back to try to calm her… he could see it, the 25 year old's blood was boiling._

" _Just try to stay calm, okay?" Finn whispered, lightly rubbing the tensed up spot between the Demon Mistress's shoulder blades._

" _You see, the whole Demon King and Demon Mistress storyline isn't a storyline at all! They want you to believe that it's an innocent friendship when in reality, she's nothing but a bedroom toy and he's just fucking her until something better comes along!" Seth shouted, Amanda tearing off out of there and Finn following her._

" _Stay here, kids!" Hunter said after Finn had caught up to Amanda, Hunter heading out there and taking the microphone from a still ranting Seth._

" _Just exposing a little hidden truth, Hunter!" Seth yelled._

" _No, you've gone and stabbed your Shield sister in the back AGAIN!" Hunter shouted after dragging Seth from the ring._

" _I was the one to steady her on her feet after she had her heart broken by cheaters and protect her from the abusers in her life! With his reputation,you should've known not to let them near each other!" Seth responded as he was now being dragged by his right ear into the backstage area, Seth yelling in pain._

" _You think this hurts boy, you're in for much worse!" Hunter yelled, pulling a belt off of a nearby table and Seth over his knee._

 _Swatting and screaming was heard as the crowd of WWE superstars and divas watched their boss spank the self proclaimed Architect like a misbehaving child._

 _Hunter dropped the belt and let Seth go, pulling him up to his feet._

" _I grew up in a different time… I was spanked a lot as a child and I had hoped I would never have to do that. Thankfully, I don't have to spank my daughters, they're well behaved… but you went too far out there. Start treating Mandy like you used to back when you two first knew each other, treat her like a sister again… do I make myself clear?" Hunter said, Seth nodding as he rubbed his sore backside._

 _Hunter left, stopping and seeing a shaken Amanda in Finn's arms before walking over… Amanda looked at Hunter after he rested his hand on her back._

" _I'm sorry you had to see and hear that, kiddo." Hunter responded, kissing Amanda on her forehead before leaving._

 _Amanda watched him leave after turning around, Finn's arms still around her._

 _Seth limped away, feeling thoroughly embarrassed and angered._

 _Later that night in the hotel, Seth couldn't sleep… every little toss and turn made his body ache from the match he had and then the belt whipping that followed it._

 _More important than that, he missed Amanda sleeping by his side… some of her hair would brush against his face at times and tickle him._

 _Seth hated admitting to being scared about anything… but after Amanda had ended up in the hospital after her seizures, he was scared to leave her side._

 _Seth stood up, shoving his room key in the pocket of his pajama pants and leaving the room… it wasn't long before he reached room 521 and knocked on the door._

 _Amanda growled as she and Finn were woken up, both in no mood to put up with Seth… but before they could answer the door, Seth yelled "Oh don't you fucking-" before he yelled out in pain as he was being dragged by his ears._

" _He deserves whatever beating Roman gives him." Both said quietly before settling into sleep…_

 **Present time…**

"Uh, why are you acting like I'm gonna pull on your ears again?" Roman questioned as Seth kept about two feet of distance between them.

"Because you nearly pulled them off my head?" Seth replied sarcastically.

"Just be thankful it was me that you woke up that night and not Dianne!" Roman responded.

"I don't think we should be intruding on their privacy right now." Dean spoke up, the two looking at him.

"Are you out of your mind? I want to know what's going on with her!" Seth responded.

"You punched her in the face during the tour, you think she's gonna open up to you?!" Dean questioned before they stopped outside the room… but before one of them could knock, the door had opened.

"Can you keep it down a bit?" Finn asked, the three seeing that Amanda had fallen asleep.

"It's not even 10 at night, why is she so exhausted?" Roman replied.

"We're all exhausted, we just pulled off a rare two week long tour overseas." Finn responded, Dean keeping Seth from lunging at him.

"Let's just… let her rest for now." Dean said, Seth reluctantly leaving and Dean and Roman following. Finn closed and locked the door before heading back to the bed and climbing under the covers, wrapping his right arm around Amanda's waist.

"You are out of your damn mind, Dean!" Seth growled after all three were in the elevator.

"Did you see how pale she is? She probably caught something while we were overseas! Otherwise, she and Finn would be out in a bar now!" Dean replied.

"Or she's being all cautious and protective of herself as she and Balor fucked up big time! I swear if he knocked her up, I'm gonna kill him!" Seth responded angrily.

"Would you knock that off already? You're just gonna push her further away! And besides, they're adults and it's their business, you can't take a child's father away!" Roman replied.

"Roman's right, Seth. You're not going back there with the intent of killing him, it ain't right and sure as hell ain't legal!" Dean responded.

"And what about the next generation?! Maybe he or she would've been happy if they were able to look back on the family line and see a history of decent choices on people! Instead, they'll see a woman who threw away her career for a hopeless lovesick desire that backfired on her the moment she fell pregnant!" Seth shouted in response, Roman losing it and punching Seth right in the face before Dean left.

"Don't kill him, Roman." Dean called out.

"No promises, Dean." Roman responded before slamming his right knee into Seth's ribcage.

Once Roman was satisfied with the damage inflicted, he let Seth limp away and Seth reached his own room.

At the same time, Amanda was happily snuggled up against Finn and relaxed in her sleep.

But her mind would wander again.


	3. The Way Things Changed

" _You're forgetting that all I did was find stability again after everything, Rollins! Back off, what's the problem with me and Finn starting a family? I know you don't hate kids because I've seen how you get along with Stephanie's and Hunter's daughters!" Amanda responded after Seth saw the papers that confirmed Amanda's blood test results._

" _You can have someone else's child, anyone but his!" Seth shouted._

" _And you can walk out of my life, Seth… because I'm not choosing you over this innocent child. I thought when you took Indie into your life that you'd understand that it's not the adult first anymore." Amanda responded, Seth turning furious._

" _What's going on in here?" Both heard before seeing Indie and Finn._

" _Just a little… disagreement." Seth responded._

" _Don't lie to me, Seth. It's not a little disagreement." Indie replied as Finn walked over and put Amanda behind him, his left arm wrapped around her back and right hand resting on her stomach._

" _He didn't hurt us, we're okay." Amanda whispered after resting her left hand on Finn's right hand._

" _You were gonna hurt their child, what in hell's name is the matter with you?!" Indie responded, eyes narrowed at Seth._

" _Indie, she's taking a major risk with her health-" Seth replied, cut off by Indie slapping him._

" _You haven't changed at all… you still want her the way she was, looking to you for guidance and support! You either change or I'll let Roman and Galina adopt me instead!" Indie shouted, Seth looking at her in disbelief._

" _You wouldn't dare walk out of my life for good." Seth replied._

" _Then prove not only to her but to mine and Mandy's child that you're a changed man." Finn responded, Seth glaring at him._

" _Much more of this and I'll put you all on the Jeremy Kyle show." Indie muttered, rolling her eyes._

" _I can't exactly blame you there." Amanda responded before she and Finn left._

" _Seth, things can't keep going on like this. You know it's not right to treat an innocent life with hatred." Indie replied as Seth sat down._

" _I feel like I'm losing her again." Seth said quietly._

" _You're not losing her." Indie responded before Seth saw the sonogram picture that Amanda had left behind and picked it up after Indie had left, Seth looking at the tiny baby… and the more he looked at the small form, the more he started to imagine who he or she would take after._

" _I may not always understand why your dad loves your mom as well as you… but he does and she loves him, they both love you. And for your sake, I'll try to get along with them… because your mother has always wanted to be a mother." Seth replied, lightly kissing the picture before setting it down…_

Amanda opened her eyes, Finn looking at her and brushing Amanda's hair out of her face.

"You're not screaming this time…" Finn responded quietly as they looked at each other after Amanda lightly stretched her back. "You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Still a bit tired…" Amanda answered before both heard Dianne, Enzo and Brock outside the door.

"You found Seth outside his room after Roman beat him to a pulp? Why didn't you take him to the hospital and leave him there, he's been a complete asshole to Mandy." Dianne responded, startling Brock.

"My attitude's rubbing off on you, Di." Brock replied.

"Spending time around you lot does that. But I'd rather it be your attitudes than my sister's, put it that way." Dianne responded.

"And I get the feeling we only got half the story from Seth." Enzo said as Brock knocked on the door… when it opened, Finn let the group in as Amanda rubbed her eyes.

"It's after 4 in the morning." Amanda said after sitting up, her and Brock hugging… and when they let go, he noticed the redness under her eyes. "Why are you all still awake?" She asked after hugging Dianne and Enzo.

"Roman nearly killed Seth." Enzo answered.

"I'm sure he had good reasons. Justifiable ones." Finn muttered, Brock turning to him.

"I may not know you all that well but I know you don't agree with attempted murder." Brock replied.

"Brock, can we just go back to sleep, please?" Amanda asked, absentmindedly pulling on the hem of her slightly oversized white racerback tank top… but Brock pulled it up halfway and saw the bruises on Amanda's lower back before turning to Finn.

"Did he do this to her?!" Brock questioned.

"When she tried to split up a fight between him and Baron, Seth punched her in the face with enough force to send her flying into a table." Finn explained, Brock gritting his teeth in rage.

Before anyone could stop him, Brock took off and reached the sixth floor before storming out of the elevator… and finding Hunter.

"You've seen him?" Brock asked.

"Why are you looking for Seth?" Hunter responded after seeing that Brock's fists were clenched.

"Because of the bruises and marks he inflicted on Amanda, where the fuck is he?!" Brock growled in response.

"I'm assuming the hospital after the beating that was inflicted on him earlier… Mandy didn't outright say that he's been beating on her, did she?" Hunter replied, Brock unclenching his hands.

"She didn't… I saw the bruises and Balor had said that it was Seth." Brock explained.

"And Finn won't lie." Hunter said.

In a nearby ER, Seth opened his eyes and saw Bayley looking at him.

"Why are you all bruised and bleeding?" Bayley asked.

"Because Roman is downright mean." Seth answered as he carefully sat up.

"Seth, they're saying that you got physically violent with Mandy back in the UK… if it's reported, the police will look into that and you know what they'll do." Bayley responded, Seth looking at her.

"How the hell do you know about me being Indie's legal guardian?" Seth asked.

"Wasn't that hard to figure out… you need to calm your ass down when you're around Mandy and Finn, stop acting like they stabbed you in the back." Bayley answered.

"I just… it's…" Seth responded, trailing off.

"You sense it too? She didn't seem okay after the flight over here but wouldn't tell anyone why." Bayley replied.

"I know she'll tell you at some point. As for her telling me, I doubt it." Seth responded.

When Amanda opened her eyes, she stretched her limbs and yawned sleepily… moving closer as carefully as he could, Finn lightly nuzzled his face into the back of her right shoulder.

But as she turned to him, his phone rang. Picking it up, Finn answered it.

"Li?" Finn replied.

"We're at the airport, waiting for Aestrid and for some reason, Dolph Ziggler to pick us up… tour go okay?" Liara responded.

"Somewhat… Mandy had a rough time during it." Finn explained.

"Oh damn, what happened?" Liara asked.

"The chaos started when Seth started a fight with Baron Corbin in the hotel bar… should've just let Baron kill him." Amanda responded once the phone was on speaker and she and Finn sat up… and Amanda rested her arms on her knees and her head on her wrists, Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

"Feeling jetlagged, kid?" Liara asked, Amanda letting out a muffled groan in response. "Let yourself wake up, you'll feel better when you do." She replied, Amanda lifting her head up.

"Hopefully… and hopefully, I can just stay a good distance from Rollins." Amanda responded before she stood up and grabbed her phone.

Once she was in the restroom with everything needed set on the countertop, Amanda looked through the calendar on her phone… the last 12 days have been a blur after the incident in Dublin so she had a foggy memory of a night out and was double checking.

' _Stay calm… stress delays things, you'll be back to yourself soon.'_ Amanda thought after counting the days from the 6th of this month to today and remembering that last month had been an early start for her.

But here she was, two weeks late with none of the usual indicators… and then she saw a text from Brie.

' _The boys are going crazy down here, thinking that you're pregnant… Mandy, are you?'_

Amanda set her phone down and tried to retrace her steps… the possibility that she and Finn had been intimate during that night on the tour lingered in her mind.

And Finn had held most of the luggage yesterday, having not let her lift anything heavy.

' _Maybe neither of us remember…'_ Amanda thought.

But whether it was true or not, it was clearly sending Dean and Roman into a frenzy.


	4. Tension At An All Time High

"What makes you say that?!" Aestrid replied after she and Dolph were near the airport and Dolph had been telling her about the wild party that had taken place back on the 6th… or what he remembered of it after looking through the videos on his phone.

"When I woke up that morning, I saw how disheveled both looked. And how they barely left each other's side." Dolph explained.

"So you think they slept together?" Aestrid asked.

"Not the first time two people have slept together while blacked out drunk… I can't remember if anyone slipped a condom into Finn's pocket or not, though." Dolph replied after putting his phone away, gripping onto the seat as Aestrid slammed on the brakes.

"So if they did… and didn't use protection…" Aestrid responded, Dolph turning concerned.

"Need me to take over the driving?" Dolph questioned, Aestrid pulling over to the curb and stopping the car before they switched seats and buckled up.

When they reached the airport, Liara, Ty, JJ, Wayne, Val and Alessandra got in.

"Ace, you okay?" JJ asked after everyone had buckled up and the doors were closed and locked.

"She's had a bit of a shock." Dolph explained as he put the Equinox back in drive and drove away from the airport, keeping the vehicle's speed even as _Break On Through_ by The Doors played on the radio.

At the same time, Amanda had her earbuds in and was listening to _White Rabbit_ by Jefferson Airplane as she and Finn were in the lobby after getting ready for the day. His right hand rested on her back as she finished eating her breakfast… but Finn noticed that she was drinking decaf green tea instead of her usual coffee.

"Don't want your body and mind going haywire from caffeine, Darlin?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah. I know we have a big event tonight but the caffeine's too much at times." Amanda answered as Finn's phone chimed and he saw that a video was sent to him along with a text.

' _Dolph's driving so I sent this.-Ace'_

' _Oh damn!'_ Amanda thought after seeing that the video was filmed on the 6th… and stopped the music, closing out IHeartRadio before unplugging the earbuds and putting her phone away as Finn grabbed his own earbuds and plugged the splitter jack in before they plugged the earbuds in and played the video.

And they could see that in it, Amanda was on Finn's lap with his arms around her and Dolph had been filming the video with _Never Tear Us Apart_ by INXS playing in the background.

" _Hey there, what are you two up to?"_

" _Oh just a bit of fun, Dolph." Amanda responded._

" _Good idea, that's what should happen when we're stressed."_

" _Damn right… and let's go." Finn replied._

The next part of the video consisted of Finn lightly leading Amanda to the elevator and Amanda letting out a light squeal as Finn swatted her on her ass with Dolph following them.

" _Hey, if you're going where I think you're going, do you need any protection?"_

" _No, we've got it covered… go back to the party, Mr. Show Off." Finn explained._

It was after that when Finn had led Amanda into the elevator that Dolph had turned the phone to himself.

" _Got it covered, he says… yeah, right. I'm calling it, Demon Prince or Princess in about 9 months. Stay tuned, y'all."_

Finn stopped the video, Amanda burying her face in her hands before Finn rested his hands on hers and gently lowered them.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay… we can't change whatever happened but whatever resulted from it, I'm always gonna be by your side, Mandy." Finn responded, cradling Amanda's face in his hands before the two embraced each other.

After hearing the extra chairs being pulled back, the two let go and looked to see Sami and Bayley.

"You two look like hell. Got a video from the party?" Sami responded, Bayley sitting down and Sami helping her scoot forward before he sat down and moved his chair forward.

"Which one did you get?" Finn and Amanda asked simultaneously, Sami and Bayley a bit startled.

"Not the one you're thinking… I kind of got drunk and took it out on a vehicle." Bayley admitted, Finn and Amanda covering their mouths to muffle their laughs… and Bayley and Sami laughing too.

"Yeah, I just need to keep a better eye on her… Mandy, you look pale, you okay?" Sami responded after Finn and Amanda lowered their hands.

"Yeah… just a rough night." Amanda replied before the four saw Seth nearby.

Amanda looked away as Finn wrapped his right arm around her, Seth glancing at them before he walked over… he pulled a chair from another table and over to theirs, sitting down.

"Hey… look, this ain't easy for me to say but… I'm sorry about how I behaved on the tour. And for how I've treated both of you, it was insanely wrong of me to do so." Seth responded.

"Sorry ain't gonna fucking cut it." Amanda muttered, Bayley lightly swatting her right hand. "What? It's not genuine by any means, Bayley!" She responded, inadvertently snapping at Bayley… before immediately apologising to her.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it, kiddo." Bayley replied.

"You sound hormonal, Mandy." Sami muttered, Finn giving him a glare that meant _"Shut up, are you trying to get us killed?!"_. "Hey, it was just a joke." He replied, holding his hands up defensively.

"Everyone just stay calm, alright? No anger from me, I promise… and I know it'll take more than that but I'll try my hardest to live up to my promise." Seth responded.

"You better, Seth." Finn replied, keeping Amanda close to him.

After brushing their teeth and meeting up with the others at the Philips Arena, Amanda decided to go clear her mind and walked around after applying a nude lipgloss.

' _You and I spent a lot of time here, old friend.'_ Amanda thought, her mind drifting to the late Chris Benoit as _Torn To Pieces_ by Pop Evil played through her earbuds.

Amanda stopped as she thought for a second that she had seen Chris and Eddie standing by the interview area, talking… she blinked her eyes, no longer seeing them.

 _No More Tears_ by Ozzy Osbourne started to play as Amanda headed towards the medical cabinet and grabbed a few tests before heading to the restroom, turning the music off and putting her earbuds away.

' _It's gonna drive me crazy if I don't take them, I need to know if anything happened!'_ Amanda thought as she locked the main door after closing it behind her and headed to a stall.

After taking the tests, she set them on the countertop and washed her hands… every kind of thought was running through her head but she pushed them away before she heard the timer on her phone go off.

She pressed the button to silence it and picked them up… only to see that the display screens were empty, Amanda looking at the boxes.

"Expired… restock, you damn rookies." Amanda muttered before throwing the tests and boxes away before washing her hands and heading to the door… she unlocked it and left.

But she remained unaware that one of the tests remained on the floor, upside down… and when Alexa walked into the restroom, she saw it and then saw Amanda had stopped to talk to Hunter.

"Still not feeling all that great, kid?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. So when I'm out there for the triple threat, I'm gonna keep a good distance from ringside itself." Amanda answered.

"Good idea, better to be safe than sorry." Hunter replied before they hugged and went in separate directions… and Alexa narrowed her eyes in suspicion and anger.

' _Yeah… act like nothing's changing and that you're just ill, Amanda. That's until your belly swells up with his demon spawn growing in it! Then they'll notice how badly you fucked up!'_ Alexa thought before she walked away to her locker room and in it, closing the door and sitting down.

Her back against the door, she buried her head in her hands and screamed until her throat was sore and her lungs lacked air. She lowered her hands, taking deep breaths and face red with anger.

She glanced at the finger on her left hand that she thought would've had a ring on it now… but it remained bare.

She hadn't told anyone but her relationship with Murphy had been over for two weeks now… and the chaos had all started at the party.


	5. Gone And Lost Our Minds?

_**11/7/15…**_

 _Murphy stumbled to his and Alexa's room in an intoxicated manner… and put the key in the slot, opening the door._

 _But when he walked in, he saw Alexa in bed with Seth, Becky, Paige and Peyton… and all five were naked._

" _I… that's it, I'm done trying to be there for you! We're done!" Murphy responded angrily before grabbing his things and leaving… and Alexa didn't bother fighting the tears that streamed down her face._

" _Can… you all just go? Please?" Alexa asked quietly, the other four getting dressed and leaving as Alexa stretched back out on the bed and sobbed into the pillow._

 _After what seemed like forever, she fell into sleep, her mind weary from everything._

 _When it was morning, Murphy was waking up in another room… and saw Amanda and Finn with the covers around themselves as they woke up._

" _Sorry, you two… carry on with… whatever you were up to." Murphy responded after pulling himself up, leaving._

" _How did he… get in here?" Amanda asked as she and Finn sat up… and she realised that she was only in her bra, hers and Finn's clothes nowhere to be seen._

" _I have no idea… but I do know this, you're not wearing any panties." Finn responded, Amanda checking just to be sure._

" _Noted… what the hell did we do last night, did we fuck? My memory's completely shot." Amanda replied._

" _Mine too… maybe we just lost our clothes on the way here." Finn responded, brushing Amanda's disheveled hair back._

" _Maybe… was it just me or did Murphy seem really upset about something?" Amanda questioned._

" _He did… but we'll ask him later." Finn replied as they hugged, Finn kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _When she went to go shower is when he noticed the condom he had on._

 _What he didn't notice was the small tear in it…_

 **Present time…**

"So wait… you're telling me that he walked in on you, Paige, Alexa, Peyton and Becky?" Dolph questioned after Seth told him what he remembered.

"Yes he did… are there any other videos on your phone of that party?" Seth responded.

"Well, Bayley went and beat up a car that night… and there's one I feel that'll piss you off worse because you and the four weren't the only ones who apparently banged the night away." Dolph explained.

At the same time, Finn had his earbuds in his ears again and singing along to the music.

 _ **You know the day destroys the night  
Night divides the day  
Tried to run  
Tried to hide  
**_

 _ **Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side, yeah**_

 _ **We chased our pleasures here  
Dug our treasures there  
But can't you still recall  
The time we cried  
**_

 _ **Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
**_

 _ **Everybody loves my baby  
Everybody loves my baby  
She gets high  
She gets high  
She gets high  
She gets high, yeah**_

Amanda could hear it as she walked in… and smiled, walking over and sitting down. Finn looked up and turned the music off, setting his phone and earbuds aside.

"Well, I told Hunter that I'm still not feeling so great and left it at that. He agreed that I should keep a safe distance from ringside." Amanda explained.

"Which is a good idea… especially since I'm getting the feeling you took some tests and the screens came back without any results." Finn responded after pulling Amanda onto his lap.

"Damn things were expired, which I didn't realise…" Amanda replied as she rested her head on his left shoulder, Finn's arms wrapping around her. "What are we gonna tell our families?" She asked.

"If it turns out to be true, that there's a new little addition… this came quite out of nowhere. But I guess… well, it's a joint effort, family could be happening and family could be here." Finn replied, right hand rested on Amanda's stomach before they kissed.

And now, it was starting to seem more natural.

 _ **Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose vs Roman Reigns…**_

The three noticed that not only did Amanda stay on commentary but she was quiet for the most part.

"Something's still off with her." Seth whispered once he had Dean in a headlock.

"Even more so than earlier… maybe you were right but don't go killing Finn." Dean responded quietly, Seth reluctantly nodding.

The match disintegrated into a brawl and eventually got thrown out, Amanda heading to the backstage area and finding the medical cabinet again.

With her luck, she found a test that wasn't expired and grabbed it before heading back to the locker room and seeing Finn after closing and locking the door.

"Anyone tries to barge in…" Amanda responded, Finn lightly kissing Amanda on her forehead.

"I'll hold them off." Finn replied before Amanda went into the restroom.

Alessandra had caught up to Seth, who observed her.

"Liara's friend, right?" Seth asked.

"Yes and you should go cool off somewhere, your body's still running on adrenaline from the match." Alessandra replied.

Seth nodded and headed to his locker room, closing and locking the door… grabbing his phone, he sent out a video call to Indie.

"I know that look, what's wrong?" Indie asked after the call went through.

"I'm scared that I'll spit some words I should keep trapped if I go talking to Mandy… a party got out of control during the tour, she and Balor apparently fucked…" Seth explained, trailing off but Indie understood.

"She might be pregnant… and you know that Finn will be there for her and the baby, that's because of how close they are and that he's a damn good man. But you're also not sure on how to handle this." Indie responded.

"It's a new life… and… and it's happening. So I know that if I end up disagreeing with that, I'm out entirely. But if I don't… I just don't know how to react." Seth replied.

At the same time, Amanda glanced at the test… which read _Positive_ _2 weeks_ and rested her left hand on her stomach.

She headed out of the restroom, Finn looking at her in nervousness… but the second he saw tears in her eyes, he stood up, walked over and the two embraced each other.

"I'll always be by your side Mandy, always will I hold your hand… we cross every fire pit together." Finn responded.

"I know, I just… it got to me for a second, I don't know why." Amanda said.

"Shock… it makes us all act how we wouldn't normally. Plus, as soon as you knew… your newest worst fear was two things; losing the child or going through it alone… and when anyone fears something new, that fear is all that's in their head at first, you know that." Finn replied.

"This is actually happening… there's nothing more frightening or wonderful than becoming parents." Amanda said as the two hugged again before Finn rested his left hand on her stomach.

"Hey, little guy… you okay in there, you taking it easy on Mommy?" Finn replied.

"You're sure it's a boy?" Amanda asked with a slight smile as she brushed her tears away.

"It'll be some time before we find out but yes." Finn responded before picking up Amanda's duffel bag for her and picking up his own after she threw the test away and once again went to go wash her hands.

The two headed onto the hotel after stopping and eating with their friends… checking on her again, Finn lightly brushed Amanda's hair out of her face while she slept.

' _Before we know it, I'll be waking up in the middle of the night and going to get whatever you're craving at that moment or you'll be waking up because our baby's kicking… and we'll enjoy every second of it, Darlin'. Parenthood won't be easy but it'll be worth it.'_ Finn thought with a smile before he settled into sleep, left arm carefully wrapped around her waist.

When they were in Orlando instead of in Nashville for Raw the next day after telling Hunter what they had found out, they knew that Hunter would be in town for the next set of NXT tapings and that things needed to be changed around.

But they knew that they wanted to tell John and that was how they ended up in front of the house in Tampa.

Finn slowly raised his right hand and knocked on the door, his left hand holding Amanda's right one… when John opened the door, he smiled and let them in.

"You two okay? Whatever you have to tell me, it's clearly important." John responded after closing the door, the three sitting down in the living room.

And Amanda and Finn knew this wouldn't be easy.


	6. How Life Is

_**Six weeks ago…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

 _Furious, Amanda took the mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels and smashed it down onto the hotel table, Seth turning severely startled at the smaller woman's rage as she was also drunk._

" _Mandy, I-" Seth started to say, Amanda grabbing him by his shirt collar in a threatening manner._

" _I've had it with your bullshit, Rollins… go find someone else to call your Shield Sister!" Amanda growled, shoving Seth back before packing her things up into her duffel bag and storming out of the room._

 _Down at the hotel lobby, Finn and Joe were walking into it and out of the freezing weather when both saw Amanda in the hotel bar drinking Jameson whiskey and Finn walked over to her._

" _You have a fight with Seth, love?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding as she downed her third shot before she motioned to the bartender to pour another but Finn stopped him and the bartender walked away as Finn sat next to Amanda and pulled her into his lap, his arms around her._

" _I just don't know what to do at times when he blows up at me and starts screaming… he never used to be like this." Amanda replied, brushing her tears away as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder and absentmindedly tugged on the sleeves of her Balor Club hoodie. "He claims that I'm the one who's different, why doesn't he just look in the mirror?" She asked bitterly… and hissed slightly, rubbing her stomach as the lack of food and excessive alcohol made it ache._

 _Reaching over, Finn grabbed the trashcan that the bartender handed to him and held Amanda's hair back as she threw up, Amanda stopping and Finn handing the trashcan back._

" _Take her upstairs, get her to drink some mineral water and eat something light before she falls asleep… she'll be okay." The bartender said, Finn locking his right arm around Amanda's back and placing her duffel bag on his left shoulder._

 _Having eaten a grilled cheese and drank some water, Amanda started to think clearly again and got cleaned off before changing into some warm pajamas, brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out with minty mouthwash before spitting it out and recapping the bottle._

 _Downright exhausted, Amanda headed into the room and curled up next to Finn as they watched Tv._

 _It wasn't long before Amanda fell into a deep and much needed sleep, Finn pulling the covers over themselves and tucking some of her hair behind her right ear._

" _Sleep well, Mandy. Everything will sort itself out in the morning." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead and closing his tired blue eyes._

 _All of it was chaos… and it had to stop at some point._

 _Waking up the next morning, Amanda didn't feel as bad as she did… and also felt Finn's arms around her, rolled over to face him as he opened his eyes and let out a slightly lopsided smile._

" _How you feeling, little lady?" Finn asked._

" _A bit worn out… but I'll live." Amanda answered, her head burrowing into Finn's right shoulder as he lightly stroked her long and disheveled hair…_

 **Present time…**

The second the words "Finn and I are having a child." left Amanda's mouth, John sat up straighter, blue eyes widened in shock.

"I… I knew you two were getting closer to each other but…" John responded, trailing off.

"There were times I thought I'd never be a mom. And I know what you're thinking and yes, they're gonna lose it." Amanda replied after feeling Finn's right hand rest on her lower back, Finn knowing that the reactions of their families-biological and surrogate- would vary drastically.

And John knew that they had decided on keeping the baby… and smiled as the realisation that he was going to be an uncle again set in, carefully taking Amanda into his arms and the two embracing before they let go and he and Finn shook hands.

When the two left, they ended up at a store and looked around… and Amanda saw a white onesie with _Mommy's Little Man_ on it in navy print as Finn walked over.

And Amanda saw that he had a shopping basket with baby clothes in it and smiled before they kissed, Amanda putting the onesie in the basket.

"I think you're right…" Amanda whispered before they reached a book aisle and she tried to grab one… but Finn picked it up for her.

"No lifting heavy things, Darlin'. Got to protect our little boy." Finn responded.

It was after they paid for their things and as they were leaving that from across the street, Alessandra and Baron had seen them.

"You have any idea what's been going on with them lately?" Baron asked, him and Alessandra having met through Liara.

"When they want to let everyone know, they will." Alessandra replied, Baron nodding.

Back at the apartment, Amanda had eaten after having taken one of the prenatal vitamins and was reading one of the books… and then felt Finn's arms wrap around her shoulders and leaned against him as he also read the section of the book that Amanda was reading.

"So not too many symptoms yet, love?" Finn questioned.

"Just some slight aches in my lower back but everything else seems normal… it won't be until about the 5th or 6th week that things will fully change." Amanda replied as _Wonderful Tonight_ by Eric Clapton started to play from the radio and Finn sat down, propping her legs on his lap and resting his hands on her them… and feeling the smooth skin as Amanda was wearing shorts as it was oddly warm for November.

"Always feels nice…" Finn responded.

"Enjoy the smoothness while it lasts… I doubt I'll be able to reach my legs to shave them in about 6 months." Amanda replied as Finn lightly rested his right hand on her left one, knowing that underneath the happiness both were feeling was the fear that lingered. "I think Roman will understand, he and Galina have Joelle and Sylvia… and twins on the way sometime next year. Dean won't go overboard but…" She said, trailing off and Finn knowing who's reaction she was really fearing as she turned to him and they held each other after stretching out on the couch.

"He can try whatever he wants to but we'll do everything to protect our little one." Finn replied before his phone chimed and he grabbed it… he saw a video on the WWE's YouTube page before clicking on it, seeing Aestrid.

"I think you two have a right to know what's been going on here after you left." Aestrid responded before turning the phone to where Seth was in an interview with Renee.

"Given that you requested this time to talk about the main event last night and Mandy's lack of interference and her not being here tonight, what is on your mind about it, what needs to be said here that can't be spoken on Raw or SmackDown?" Renee asked, staying on script… but it was clear that Seth was barely in character.

"Life is… unpredictable, to say the least. And if they think they can keep quiet about it until the 'right timing'..." Seth responded before he turned to the camera… and then saw Aestrid. "The hell are you doing?! Put that down!" He replied angrily.

"Why should I when you can't keep your mouth closed?" Aestrid questioned in a half sarcastic tone. "Face it, Rollins, you've got no room to talk after your antics on the tour so if you spill their secret, I'll make yours public." She responded, Seth turning furious and starting to chase after her.

And then the video feed cut out, Finn and Amanda looking at each other… and both had the feeling something wasn't right in Nashville.


	7. All So New

**Meanwhile…**

"Well, fuck!" Aestrid muttered, trying to access the internet but couldn't as Seth grabbed his own phone to attempt the same thing.

"Something's disrupted the signal…" Seth growled.

"Maybe an ethereal force is saying 'No one needs to hear that crap!'." Aestrid said in response as she gave up on the internet connection and flicked the phone off.

Seth shut his off and took a moment to calm down.

"Are you rational at the moment, Seth?" Aestrid asked, Seth nodding. "Good, because we're gonna go see what's going on." She responded before they grabbed their jackets, put them on and headed outside.

"Damn, this snow's really coming down." Seth replied.

"Yes it is… now that you're thinking with your brain, can you tell me why you're feeling riled up about it?" Aestrid questioned.

"Because I… I feel like I'm losing her, this major change is taking her further away from me." Seth explained before both saw something they knew was out of place. "What the hell…" He muttered as they walked closer to the strange vehicle.

On the other side, Zola climbed out through the emergency exit… and looked around.

"Snow and ice… not much different so far." Zola responded before she saw Aestrid and Seth. "Oh… hello." She replied.

"What in the hell's name is going on here?" Seth asked.

"I'm just… visiting. From…" Zola responded, trying to think of a place she'd seen the name of here. "The city of… Mexico."

"Nice weather this time of year… are you okay?" Aestrid questioned.

"Um… yeah, just… this is all quite different to what I'm used to." Zola answered, looking around at the buildings and the lights. Where she came from, they still used fire lights for their warmth up high in the mountains, and every building was on stilts to stay level on the sloping sides.

They led her into the building and locker room, Zola seeing Aestrid switch the phone back on.

"Signal down?" Zola asked.

"Yeah. Was hoping to call a friend, she's in Florida now because she wasn't feeling okay." Aestrid explained.

At the same time, Dean had managed to get in touch with Amanda.

"You're calling from the phone in the office, right?" Amanda asked.

"Got to be, everything else is out. TV, internet, mobile, the lot." Dean answered, glancing out of the window as the snow had started to nestle at the corners of the frame.

"Well, it would be normal, it's snowing… hope they get the backup generator going. Look, I might not get to say this in person so please sit down and no yelling." Amanda responded, Dean doing so. "Dean… the reason we left the tour early is because I'm pregnant." She explained, Dean nearly dropping the phone before taking a few seconds to collect his thoughts as he lowered the phone when he saw Roman.

"What did she say, is she alright?" Roman asked, Dean letting out a low growl… before repeatedly hitting his right hand against the desk and he started swearing. "Dean, calm down! What did she tell you?" He responded after Dean set the phone aside on the desk.

"There's more than just her and Finn to blame for her running off, count a third!" Dean shouted in response.

"Stay calm, alright? You don't want to stress her out, it's not good for their child." Roman replied before picking up the phone. "Mandy, let me talk to Finn because I know you two tried to avoid this." He explained, Amanda handing the phone to Finn.

"The condom I used had ripped." Finn explained… but it just made Dean angrier, Roman getting him to sit down. "I take it he's wanting to kill me." He responded, right hand resting on Amanda's back.

"He's not going to, he's not gonna take you away from yours and Mandy's child." Roman replied before turning to Dean. "Go clear your mind." He responded before Dean left.

Dean ended up in Seth's locker room… and Zola looked up at him.

"Why do I sense anger from you?" Zola asked.

"You've got a good eye for detail then." Dean replied as he sat down on the nearby bench. "I don't believe I've met you… friend of Rollins or something?"

"He didn't want to leave me out in the cold." Zola answered.

"That's something good at least." Dean muttered.

"Yeah… he also mentioned someone. Short, brunette, 25 years old… where is she?" Zola responded.

"Florida… with a baby on the way now." Dean said in response.

"Aw, well that's a happy thing, at least. New life, closer family, can't ask for more than that." Zola replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it's just… I'm feeling like it hit me too fast. And I'm scared because of Mandy's health history… nearly lost her last year." Dean responded.

"Things like that can happen… but by keeping that child, it's a risk they've accepted. Not really anyone else's to decide." Zola replied after a moment, glancing out of the window before she spoke.

"It is." Dean responded before he jumped as his phone rang and then answered it.

"They got the signal running, you find Zola, I take it?" Seth replied.

"Yeah, in your locker room… does something seem off to you, about her?" Dean answered, quieter so as to not catch Zola's ears as she was distracted by looking out of the window.

"No more than normal… why do you seem riled up?" Seth questioned.

"I'll explain it when we're all clear headed." Dean responded.

"Better off telling me directly, I get the feeling it's important." Seth replied before they hung up… and he sat down. "She told him." He whispered before seeing Stephanie.

"You okay, Seth? You look like you've had a hell of a shock." Stephanie responded.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Seth answered, Stephanie leaving. And Seth grabbed his phone, dialing Amanda's number and getting her recently changed voicemail.

" _Hi, it's Mandy. I'm dealing with a lot now but if it's important, calmly leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a few seconds, Seth decided to stay calm as he knew yelling wouldn't help.

"Mandy… I'm gonna start off with I'm sorry. I know you think it doesn't mean much from me but I really am… I've got no right treating you horribly and it won't… it won't change anything…" Seth explained before Amanda picked up the phone.

"What took you so long to finally say it?" Amanda asked, tears trailing down her face before she brushed them away.

"Maybe it took… knowing that you're pregnant, for me to finally see that your life is in your own hands, no one else's… and that's how it should be." Seth answered after a moment of thinking on it.

"Yes it should… when I heard you start speaking, I thought I was gonna get yelled at." Amanda replied, absentmindedly resting her left hand on her stomach.

"Well… not anymore. I mean, maybe…" Seth replied, before he spoke the next words in a joking half shout. "You stupidly grown up, independent, proud young lady!"

Amanda laughed and sniffled, brushing more tears away.

"You okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah… little one's just messing with my hormones a bit." Amanda answered, seeing Finn walk in and mouthing _'I'm okay, just fixing things.'_.

"Is he there?" Seth questioned.

"You want to talk to him?" Amanda asked Finn, who nodded and was handed the phone before he held Amanda's left hand in his right one.

"I don't know if you'll believe it but I truly am sorry for how I've treated you and Mandy. None of you deserve to be treated like that, it was horrible of me… and I swear, I won't treat the little one like that." Seth responded.

"Thank you, Seth. I'm gonna hold you to it where mine and Mandy's son is concerned." Finn replied.

"He's convinced it's a boy." Amanda responded, Seth chuckling in a good natured way.

"Well, it's only 50/50 I suppose. Now hey, this is your sort of knowledge field… I picked up a young lady earlier, poor thing was shivering out in the snow. Dean seems convinced there's something 'off' about her." Seth replied.

"Well… I say the more time she has to get comfortable around everyone, she'll feel like she can open up to people so… she just needs to adjust to her surroundings. Changes like that can be jarring at first." Finn explained after helping Amanda sit down and rest her legs on the couch as Amanda finished off what remained of her mango pineapple smoothie.

"Has Dean calmed down?" Amanda asked.

"He flipped out at you?" Seth replied.

"Cursing, yelling… muttered threats of mutilation towards me." Finn responded.

"I'll sort him out. Stay safe." Seth replied before they hung up and Finn sat down and carefully pulled Amanda to him.

"I thought Dean would be okay and that Seth would lose it… what is it, _'Reverse your reactions'_ day?" Amanda replied, head resting on Finn's right shoulder as she let out a sleepy yawn. "Only 6 in the evening…" She responded when she saw that look on his face before he stood up and carefully picked her up into his arms.

"Mandy, you've got a little person growing in you who wants his mommy to rest… everything else can wait." Finn replied as he took her upstairs and set her on the unmade bed before pulling the covers over her and kissing her before she closed her eyes.

And as he stretched out, he was hoping that things had calmed down in Nashville.


	8. Blink And You Miss It

_**10/8/15, NXT Taping set to air 10/14/15…**_

" _Why would it matter to you? How can I be faulted for overprotective friends, it was your boyfriend who kicked me in the face!" Amanda yelled at a seething Alexa, who was upset about Finn dislocating Murphy's right arm after a kick to Amanda's face and left eye. "You noticed that Finn can be overprotective, why didn't you shout at Murphy to stop what he was doing?"_

" _Why would I? Yes, I have noticed and I knew he'd flip." Alexa said._

" _So why is it any of your concern? Mine and Finn's closeness doesn't affect you one little bit." Amanda responded, turning to leave but Alexa stopped her._

" _And yet it caused him to flip out, didn't it?! If you two weren't 'close', personal things wouldn't have made him put Murphy on a fucking stretcher!" Alexa shouted._

" _Ain't my fault you picked a man with a raging temper… now unless you want to lose that hand, shove off." Amanda said._

 _Alexa backed up and Amanda left, walking into her and Finn's locker room… it was easy to see he was still angry so she was careful when she rested her right hand on his left shoulder and he reached his right arm over and squeezed her hand._

" _It's okay, Finn…" Amanda whispered as he turned around, pulling her to him after wrapping his arm around her back and lightly kissing her on her head… but he could tell from her shaking body that she was freaked out._

 _A knock at the door startled them before the door opened, Enzo's eyes widening in shock when he saw the black eye that Amanda had._

" _I take it Lexa's on a warpath?" Enzo asked after closing the door._

" _They set this whole thing up… she thinks Mandy and I are too close." Finn explained, Enzo turning angry._

" _That little bitch needs to back off…" Enzo muttered but they could see it._

" _You think she has a point to what she said, Zo?" Amanda asked._

" _She's not the only one who's noticed." Enzo said…_

 **Present time…**

Dean looked up as Seth walked into the locker room.

"You seem strangely calm." Dean responded.

"And you're flipping out and threatening Finn… Dean, Mandy doesn't need that stress. Look at it from her perspective, she's scared because hers and Finn's lives are changing." Seth replied, Dean turning his anger towards Seth.

"I'm scared too, Seth, I'm scared of something going wrong and all of us losing her!" Dean admitted, brushing his tears away as they sat down. "I didn't have a little sister when I was growing up, always wanted one… and Mandy's that sister." He responded.

"It's scary… because you, me and Roman got so attached to her." Seth replied.

At the same time in Orlando, Amanda was waking up and saw that Finn had fallen asleep as well but that his head was resting on her stomach… as she was about to say something, she heard him talking.

"I think I might've woke Mommy up, little guy…" Finn responded before he sat up and stretched out, a crick echoing from his back.

"You okay?" Amanda asked after she sat up.

"Yeah. I woke up about 20 minutes after you fell asleep and started talking to our little one… then I fell asleep." Finn answered, resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach as both saw that it was just before 8 and Finn turning the TV on and switching the channel to the USA Network.

And as they had anticipated, someone was out there… but it was Cody and he wasn't in his Stardust character and had a microphone.

"This ain't a good sign." Amanda muttered as Cody lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"I asked for this time to… get something off my mind." Cody started off as fans chanted _"Where's Amanda?"_ repeatedly and Cody took a deep breath. "She's not here, I know… and I know why." He responded.

But before he could finish, Amanda and Finn saw Jerry Lawler, who was filling in for Bradshaw tonight, stand up and get in the ring.

"Cody, this isn't the right moment to do this… whatever is going on, let Mandy explain it when she gets back." Jerry responded after carefully taking the microphone from Cody, trying to diffuse the situation unfolding… and the second Cody tried to take the microphone back, Jerry punched him hard enough to knock him down.

"I hope that knocked some sense into him." Amanda replied.

"Me too, love." Finn responded.

At the same time, Jerry had dragged Cody to the backstage area.

"I know that you're pissed off but what you tried to pull out there was damn low!" Jerry responded.

"Years ago, she and I tried for months to have a child but it didn't work! And then she spends one night with Balor and ends up pregnant with his kid, how is that fair?!" Cody yelled before both saw Zola.

"I get that you're upset but things change with people's health. Maybe she found a way to correct what was stopping her from conceiving a child. Miracles do happen." Zola responded.

"That or she lied to me and was secretly taking contraceptives." Cody muttered, Zola spinning around on one heel quickly… too quick for him to see what she whipped him with, but he certainly saw the slice it left in his side, like a large papercut.

"That'll hurt for a while! You really think she lied to you?!" Zola responded, Cody pressing a towel to it to stop the bleeding.

"Maybe she didn't… I just… I've wanted a family for so long." Cody replied.

At the same time, Brie dialed Amanda's number.

"Hey." Amanda replied.

"So I was right?" Brie asked.

"Yes… should I ask if Dean is still pissed off or if Cody's gonna calm down anytime soon? Brie… how are you feeling about this, are you angry?" Amanda responded.

"No, of course not. I know at some time, Daniel and I will have a baby." Brie answered.

"I know. I just… I felt like I needed to hear it, you and Nikki are like sisters to me." Amanda replied.

"Family sticks together… are you feeling okay?" Brie responded.

"Still feeling tired, can hardly stay awake at times." Amanda answered as she leaned against Finn, who held her.

"Well, you try to rest up and we'll be back there in a few days. Take good care of my little niece or nephew." Brie responded.

"We will. Be safe, Brie." Amanda replied before they hung up and she stood up to get something to eat but Finn got her to sit back down.

"You rest up and I'll go get whatever you want. Anything in particular?" Finn responded.

"Grilled cheese and chicken sandwich?" Amanda asked, Finn smiling before they kissed and he left.

After she had eaten, Amanda changed into her pajamas and had taken her makeup off before brushing her teeth and getting back into the bed… at the same time, Kevin was facing Dolph and won.

But afterwards, he turned to the camera and didn't bother to stay within the script or family-friendly guidelines as he had no idea that Amanda could understand French.

"Vous avez Balor trompé en pensant que vous êtes un ange qui n'a rien fait de mal, mais vous avez foiré la seconde où vous écartez vos jambes pour lui!" Kevin yelled.

"That's uncalled for!" Amanda responded before they saw Dolph attack Kevin.

"Kevin clearly forgot the old expression _"It takes two."_." Finn replied, resting his left hand on Amanda's stomach before they kissed.

At the same time, Zola laughed as the fight continued.

"You understood what Kevin said?" Seth asked.

"And he's getting what he deserves." Zola responded before Dolph and Kevin were pulled apart. "No, don't do that, let it go on!" She replied.

"You don't see many sports wherever you're from, do you?" Seth asked, resting his left hand on Zola's right one.

"Not really… and I find myself curious as to how you all got into this business." Zola answered.

"Well with me, I was about 20 when I got into the industry… watched all my favorites on TV and then decided that there was no other career for me. Mandy didn't wait til adulthood though, she started training when she was 14." Seth explained.

"Knew what she wanted from the start… and from what I've seen, despite the chaos she still never regrets it." Zola replied.

"She's always been so determined, so independent… sometimes, it drives me crazy." Seth responded before they laughed. "My friend is having a child… I'm still overwhelmed about it." He said quietly.

"It tends to be quite a shock… but it's a happy time too. Start of a new life, a new era for them." Zola said in response, thinking back to births and new lives she'd witnessed in the past.

"And everyone's reactions to it are…" Seth replied, trailing off.

"Kevin and Cody will calm down about it… right?" Zola asked.

"I honestly don't know…" Seth responded.


	9. The More Changes Happen

"Damn, Dolph needs to control his anger." Cody replied after seeing Kevin's injuries.

"He's acting like I just talked bad about his family!" Kevin growled before noticing Cody's bandaged wound. "What happened to you?" He responded.

"That girl Seth helped out of the snow did this… I shot my mouth off about Mandy being pregnant." Cody explained, Kevin's eyes widening.

"I thought that they had used protection and that nothing resulted out of their one nighter! Mandy's pregnant?!" Kevin responded.

"Yeah… I didn't handle the news well." Cody replied.

After Raw was over, Dolph had called Amanda.

"Hey. Saw what happened out there, your hands okay?" Amanda responded after finishing her glass of milk.

"Sore but okay. You getting ready to settle into sleep?" Dolph replied.

"Yeah, just going about my routine but with milk tonight instead of tea." Amanda answered. "I don't need to ask about the tension there, do I?" She responded as Dolph turned and saw Aestrid.

"People have gone crazy here. I'm gonna put ya on video call, Ace wants to know how you're feeling." Dolph explained before switching over to the video call, both seeing Amanda with her chestnut hair out of its ponytail. "I rarely see you with your hair down anymore." He responded with a slight smile.

"Well, it's getting longer… hey, that girl that was found earlier, is she okay?" Amanda asked.

"She's okay. Hey, have you scheduled an appointment yet to make sure the baby's doing okay?" Aestrid responded.

"Appointment's tomorrow at 11 in the morning and then they're gonna fax the information to the WWE doctor." Amanda replied as she felt Finn's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Alrighty. Like I said, the sooner, the better." Aestrid responded before the video call ended and Amanda went to go brush her teeth. Once she and Finn were curled up in the bed, they kissed before falling asleep.

After leaving the arena, Seth and Zola ended up at the hotel.

"Damn, it's snowing heavier than it was earlier!" Zola responded once they were in the room and she carefully pulled Seth's leather jacket off of her. "So what's this whole thing about gestures and such? I see a lot of different ones but sometimes I can't tell what they mean." She replied as they sat down, _Way Down We Go_ by Kaleo playing on the radio.

"Well, some are ways of showing affection. Kissing, hugging, holding each other… expresses how we feel when words can't." Seth responded.

"Comforting each other… that's why Finn had his arms around Mandy in that video you showed me." Zola replied.

"Yeah, that's a hug. Comforting close contact… an element of trust there too." Seth responded with a nod.

"So what about… that?" Zola questioned, copying the motion of a handshake with him.

"Sometimes as a sign of respect after a match." Seth replied.

"What about… greetings? Ways of saying hi." Zola asked, thinking back to some of the films and TV transmissions she'd viewed while in orbit for a few days.

"Well, there's a few ways that come to mind… a wave is the main one, I'd say-" Seth started to answer, cut off midway and shock hitting him when Zola's lips were pressed against his, the tips of her fingers on her left hand lightly touching his jawline as it happened.

"That's… one of them, right?" Zola asked once she moved away.

"Y...yeah… That's one way of doing it." Seth answered, Zola turning more towards him.

"And… what sort of conversation might that be followed by?" Zola questioned, Seth thinking for a moment as he processed what she'd done, basically throwing a kiss on him.

"Well it's more of a… romantic intro to things." Seth answered after a moment, Zola looking away as she realised what he meant and knew the equivalent action in her world. "What about… where you come from? How would you say hello?"

"It's a sort of… pat on the shoulder up close." Zola answered. The two silently agreed with each other that the kiss and what it meant had added a bit of an awkwardness to the air between them.

"What about… the kiss?" Seth asked, Zola looking at him as she thought of it… but she felt strangely comfortable enough here, to perform the intimate gesture with him.

"Here…" Zola said, the two turning to fully face on to each other. Zola moved in, for a moment Seth thought it was leading to a kiss but their mouths stopped just short, each other's breath brushing over their chins. Their noses were in contact, Zola's left side to Seth's, along with their foreheads… their eyes had instinctively closed, as Zola's hands rested on Seth's shoulders and his drifted to her sides. "Open…"

"Open… eyes?" Seth questioned, both voices barely more than whispers.

"Eyes." Zola confirmed, and both sets of eyes opened… that up close, their vision was out of focus, but each could still feel the other looking at them. Looking right into them, like they were gazing into their very minds. They stayed locked like that for a while, neither sure exactly how long, before they did finally move back.

"That's… very intimate." Seth said after a moment of silence. Zola simply nodded in response… and Seth knew that look on her face. Different action but the same meaning and significance, kissing or whatever that equivalent was called was something Zola hadn't done up until just then.

"We… share our hearts with those closest to us." Zola responded after a moment longer.

"Okay…" Seth replied, before his hands rested on her sides and their lips met again for a few seconds. "I'll show you how that conversation continues." He whispered against her lips.

"I think I can gather… along the lines of it." Zola responded before she pushed him back, so she was sat on his lap and he was halfway laid down against the pillows… and then he saw that she let it free, Zola's tail lightly waving around behind her.

"You… are just impossible." Seth said as his eyes met hers again, in that same gaze as before. Zola simply smiled at that, before she bent down and the two kissed again, the rest of that 'conversation' soon to follow.

Sometime in the predawn hours, Alexa was wandering the hallway as she couldn't sleep… And saw the light was on in Seth's room.

She didn't need to try to open the door to figure it out and choked back a sob.

"Damn it… how could you?" Alexa whispered after walking back to her room, inadvertently waking Emma.

"Alexa? You okay?" Emma asked, rubbing her sleepy blue eyes and sitting up as Alexa sat down.

"Seth was with someone else…" Alexa responded sadly.

"Did you see who?" Emma asked, Alexa brushing her tears away.

"I couldn't look in to see." Alexa answered.

"Come here." Emma responded before they hugged.

"Emma, everything's just gone crazy." Alexa responded sadly.

When it was morning in Florida, Amanda opened her eyes and felt sleepy still… and Finn saw the expression on her face, turning concerned as she was still pale.

"You feeling okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Just might need to take it easier today." Amanda replied before they got ready for the day… and after hearing yelling, Finn looked outside to see Ronnie getting put into a police car.

"Did Ronnie cross the law again?" Amanda asked after walking back into the room.

"Yes he did." Finn responded before they headed outside and saw Alessandra had bruises on her. "Did he hurt you?!" He asked.

"Just roughed me up a bit… I had to render him unconscious with a…" Alessandra replied before seeing the expression on Amanda's face. "Sorry, last thing you want to hear about is…"

"Yeah, wounds… but at least he knows now not to charge into someone's home." Amanda responded as Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

At the doctor's office, Liv had just walked out of the examination room and into the waiting room when she saw Finn and Amanda… and saw that Finn was resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach and had his left arm around her.

Liv wished it was her and Enzo here instead of her here alone, finding out that she had an STD… and Liv grabbed her phone and pulled up Enzo's number.

When Enzo checked his phone, he saw the text.

' _We're done! Get yourself tested, you cheating fuck!'_

Enzo set his phone aside after turning it off, burying his head in his hands.


	10. It's How Life Changes

_**July 9th 2005…**_

" _You're just gonna pick up and go?! Your life is here!" Andre said before Amanda turned back to him._

" _My life will always be here but my dreams aren't! I'm sorry but-" Amanda responded, Andre gripping her right elbow. "You can't force me to stay… and I won't be your friend if you try to, Andre." She finished, moving her arm away from his hand and Andre turning incensed as Amanda put the last bag in John's Charger._

 _Without warning, he grabbed the 15 year old and kissed her… and she shoved him back and slapped him hard across the face._

" _Don't ever do that to me again, what the hell's the matter with you?!" Amanda responded threateningly, Andre wiping the blood away from his split open upper lip and saw that she was wearing a cropped RKO Legend Killer shirt._

" _Crushing on your brother's best friend, huh?!" Andre growled._

" _That's none of your business!" Amanda said._

" _Hey, you keep your trap shut!" The two heard, before Immy was over with them quickly and delivered a hard slap to Andre's side, him stumbling back. "Mandy, you go and you make yourself a brilliant and firm career. I'll keep in touch and try to keep control over this idiot, I don't know… occupy him in some experiments or something."_

" _Thanks, Immy." Amanda said, the two hugging before John headed over and he and Amanda got in the car and drove off… a distance away, John turned to Amanda, having seeing the blood on Andre's mouth._

" _Didn't agree with you leaving, huh?" John questioned, Amanda shaking her head. "It won't be the first time… now you're getting involved with all this company and that, you're gonna learn very quickly that there's always gonna be someone who's against whatever you're doing. But you also learn to ignore them who tell you otherwise, it's your life and path, your fate. Not theirs to argue with."_

" _It is but for as long as I can remember, he's always been a part of it… since we were little kids playing on the monkey bars." Amanda responded, John seeing a bite on her lower lip._

" _I remember you tried looking at more of a relationship with him a couple years back… I know it didn't work out but you still stayed close, maybe Andre just doesn't know how to react to someone who's basically become his sister leaving home suddenly." John replied._

" _Still hurt though, his teeth sinking in like that…" Amanda said._

" _Ah… now he's been watching too many movies. Old romance films have it that biting your partner's lip while you kiss, and drawing blood, usually means… well, dominance. Either he's desperate, or he figured that if he showed something like that towards you, you'd chose against leaving… or he was just smashed up in the head." John responded._

" _Probably was." Amanda replied as King Of Wishful Thinking by Go West started to play and John turned the volume up a bit._

 _Amanda started to relax and sing, John joining in as well… and seeing how happy she looked…_

 **Present time…**

"Well, I can tell you this. Everything's okay, the little one is developing normally… as for how she's feeling physically, that's normal too. So first time Dad, don't panic, Mom and baby are perfectly okay." The doctor explained after the exam, her having seen many first time parents countless times.

Finn and Amanda embraced each other and kissed before thanking the doctor. On the way to the arena, Finn drove carefully.

"I gotta admit, I was panicking too… but we're okay. So just stay calm, Finn." Amanda replied as they were at a red light and looked at each other before they kissed.

"It's not always easy to… I worry a lot about you and now that's changed because it's not just you and me anymore. There's a little person growing in you and… we're both feeling stronger needs to protect him." Finn responded.

"Turning into mama and papa bears." Amanda said as Finn continued driving.

It was at the arena that Amanda got a video call and answered it, seeing Zola.

"Hey… everything alright there?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, Seth's just-" Zola started to say, jumping slightly when the door slammed open and Seth threw Dean into the room before closing the door.

"Would it have killed ya to wait until I completely woke up?!" Dean responded angrily… before he turned and saw Amanda. "Hey… little bundle of joy okay?" He asked after calming down.

"Yes. Finn kind of panicked a bit because I started feeling like I was gonna throw up earlier but the baby's doing okay." Amanda responded.

"He's being even more overprotective, you've got his baby growing in you and… I should've reacted better, I really should've." Dean replied.

"So… you're okay with this? You're not mad?" Amanda asked.

"With how I reacted, I was more scared than mad… I'm also hoping you'll pick me as the godfather." Dean responded.

"Go back on the nicotine patch, then we'll talk about that. I'm not exposing this baby to cigarette smoke, Dean. Are we clear on that?" Amanda replied.

"Yes." Dean answered.

A knock at the door interrupted them, Amanda and Dean ending their video call and Amanda standing up and absentmindedly adjusting her white thermal babydoll cami and black _Balor Club Worldwide_ lounge pants before she walked to the door… she opened it, seeing Liara.

But who she saw behind Liara made Amanda's eyes widen.

"Andre?" Amanda responded.

"Hey…" Andre replied before Finn walked over and rested his right hand on Amanda's lower back.

"Andre, this is who I was telling you about… Finn is Amanda's boyfriend." Liara responded.

Andre nodded, letting them leave.

' _So much more has changed than a relationship.'_ Andre thought.

Joe was about to walk over to Amanda and Finn after reaching the backstage area but Baron stopped him.

"Let's just… leave Tiny and Finn alone." Baron said before they reached the hallway, Joe turning to him.

"You think they're discussing baby stuff, perhaps?" Joe questioned.

"Wow, word does travel fast… what's going on in that mind of yours, pal?" Baron replied.

"I just… I don't know, I thought she would've told me. I've known Mandy since she was 15, helped train her…" Joe explained.

"Well, this is their first child, maybe they're holding off on telling too many people." Baron responded.

Joe nodded and looked at Amanda, who smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

' _Hoping everything goes okay, kiddo… for you and the little one.'_ Joe thought.

It was as they headed back to their locker room that Finn caught Amanda from falling when she got dizzy and helped her sit down, which prompted Hunter and Shawn to run over to the two.

"You okay, kiddo?!" Hunter asked, him and Shawn checking on Amanda.

"Yeah, just kind of lost my balance for a second." Amanda explained, Finn resting his right hand on Amanda's back and Shawn turning suspicious.

"Get her back on to the locker room and get her to rest." Shawn replied, Finn picking Amanda up into his arms and doing so.

"That was scary, hope she's gonna be alright." Hunter responded, Shawn turning to him.

"I hope so too." Shawn replied before walking into another hallway… and grabbing his phone, pulling Rey's number up before sending a text.

' _Get a crew together!'_

' _Who needs a beating?'_ Rey responded.

' _Kid's name is Finn Balor! He knocked Mandy up!'_

' _Son of a bitch! Is he gonna make an honest woman out of her?!'_ Rey responded angrily.

' _Don't know, didn't see a ring on her finger.'_

' _Alright, I'm gonna be on the next flight out to Orlando.'_ Rey responded… and took a few minutes before sending out a text to three people.

' _Get a priest, a shotgun and a wedding gown and tuxedo! And no, I am not joking around!'_

' _Uh oh, this ain't a good sign.'_ The three thought as they looked at each other before leaving the Lucha Underground Temple.

They knew that Rey meant business when he acted like that.


	11. Days Long Gone

**A/N: Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character.**

 _ **8/25/15, NXT Taping set to air 9/9/15…**_

" _Mini Cena going for it, launching herself off the ropes like a springboard much like Jericho!" Alex exclaimed as Amanda did her hand spring move before spinning around._

" _Oh, damn! That's gonna hurt in the morning!" Finn responded after seeing Alexa Bliss get clotheslined by Amanda._

" _Your girl is not gonna play nice with anyone in NXT or WWE, except you Balor." Corey said, Amanda going up to the top rope and jumping off it and causing Alexa to scream in pain as Amanda's feet slammed into her ribs._

 _But Alexa wasn't the only one hurting… Amanda crawled over and pinned Alexa for the three count but couldn't stand up and put any weight on her left leg, Finn leaving the commentator's table and running down to the ring, getting in it and crouching down next to Amanda as the referee tended to Alexa._

 _Once Finn and Amanda were in the backstage area, Amanda untied her left ring boot and took it off to take the pressure off of her injured ankle._

" _Probably just twisted it… damn, I really hope I didn't break that leg again, that was bad enough the first time around." Amanda replied, startling Finn._

" _How the hell did that happen, lass?" Finn asked, resting his hands on Amanda's shoulders._

" _Accident just before I turned 12. Spent two months in a cast and wheelchair, humidity can drive someone mad when they have to wear a damn cast." Amanda explained._

" _Doesn't mean you have to risk my safety as well as your own in that damn ring! Are you trying to kill us both?!" Alexa screeched as she stormed over to them._

" _Trying to make the matches actually look like wrestling matches! That's what we're supposed to do, we can't be afraid to get hurt in that ring! It's part of the damn job, you bitch!" Amanda said, Alexa attempting to strike her but Finn stepped in front of Amanda._

 _Alexa stormed off, Finn turning back to Amanda and picking her up off of the crate as Amanda grabbed her ring boot._

" _Now that out there… was a well earned victory. I think someone deserves a victory celebration. Let's go get that ankle fixed up first." Finn says, taking Amanda towards the locker room._

 _Finding out that it was just a pulled muscle, Amanda's ankle was braced up and both had left afterwards, heading to the hotel._

 _It was gonna be a low key party for them… Amanda really wasn't good at handling loud parties anymore as those days were long gone…_

 **Present time…**

It was in the predawn hours when Amanda wandered downstairs into the kitchen… and jumped slightly when she felt a slight breeze blow past her before she turned around.

"Ahora es fácil, pequeño. Sólo soy yo." Eddie responded after a slight laugh, Amanda looking at the spirit stood across from her.

"Eddie, you scared the living hell out of me. How did you even know I'd walk downstairs?" Amanda replied.

"Because I know that you and that little baby are hungry." Eddie responded after Amanda opened the freezer and grabbed the carton of caramel and sea salt truffle ice cream, Amanda opening it and grabbing a spoon.

"Hungry doesn't even describe it." Amanda responded after eating almost half the ice cream. "And I… I started freaking out a bit when I was asleep earlier. Well, a lot…" She replied, Eddie walking over to her after she closed the ice cream and put it back in the freezer.

"You're scared that Seth might go back on his word… that he might hurt yours and Finn's baby. But you're also scared that something will go wrong." Eddie responded quietly, Amanda nodding.

Upstairs, Finn opened his eyes when he realised that Amanda wasn't next to him… he stood up and walked downstairs, knowing who she was talking to.

"I remember how scared Vickie and I were before Shaul was born… the first time around is scariest because it's all new, Mandy. But stressing about this won't help you or the child." Eddie replied before he and Amanda saw Finn walk into the kitchen. "From a parent to soon to be parents… you'll get to your fourth time around and you'll still be freaked out, be it about changes or health, or that you'll never stop questioning every day if they're all alright. But you'll also have joyful times ahead. Teaching them to crawl, to walk, to play… every day is a learning experience but it's completely worth it." He responded before he disappeared, Amanda and Finn holding each other.

The two headed upstairs and climbed into the bed before kissing and falling asleep.

But when it was daylight outside, they heard someone yelling in Spanish and hitting the door… and Amanda knew who it was.

"Shawn told him!" Amanda responded, her and Finn getting up and looking out the window and Finn pulling her away from it.

"And they've got guns and bats… and a bag with who knows what in it." Finn replied.

"Bald guy, about 6'2", tattoos on his arms? That's Vampiro, he and Rey have been friends for almost 20 years… as for what's in that bag, I think he wants to cleanse the house in a ritualistic sense." Amanda explained.

Outside, Vampiro and Rey along with the others saw Alessandra.

"Let me guess, you all watched that lady grow up?" Alessandra asked.

"Rey did, so did they with the exception of the Los Ingobernable of the group… I didn't meet her until a few months ago." Vampiro responded.

"Lower the guns and bats, all of you." Alessandra replied.

"Fuck that!" Billy Gunn shouted, Alessandra taking the shotgun from him and aiming it at him.

At the same time, John slowed the Charger down with Nikki in the passenger seat and their eyes widened at seeing the angry mob outside the house… and John pulled over, turning the car off and him and Nikki unbuckling.

"Everyone of you, weapons down on the ground! Those of you with guns, safety switch back on because you are not gonna go in there and shoot at them!" John responded after he and Nikki got out, Billy, Shawn, Brian, Rey and Matt Striker switching the safety switches back on before putting their guns on the ground next to the bats.

"Now is everyone gonna stay calm?" Alessandra asked after switching the safety back on and lowering the gun.

Amanda and Finn carefully headed downstairs, letting Rey and the reddish brown haired woman in once they were sure he was calmed… and Rey immediately pulled Amanda into a hug before he and the woman about the same height as him decided to speak.

"I keep telling you he's a good man, why don't you believe me?" The woman responded.

"Then why hasn't he proposed to her yet, Kat?" Rey replied, Katherine shaking her head.

"Maybe he's scared that will make her bolt. It's a huge thing for her, Rey. Having a child means that she's not going to be working for a long time. It's a lot to take in. Her whole career is on hold." Katherine replied before Vampiro and Matt walked in.

"It's just to cleanse the house of any evil spirits, Tiny." Matt said reassuringly before they hugged and she and Vampiro hugged too.

"I won't go overboard, I promise." Vampiro responded after they let go before he headed upstairs.

"I'm still worried." Rey replied, eyes narrowed at Finn before Katherine got her to turn back to him.

"They're gonna take this one step at a time. It's not like Finn is a bad baby daddy. He's likely over the moon that he's going to be a daddy." Katherine said.

"Yeah… I remember how I was before Angie and I had Dominic. Now he's all grown." Rey replied.

Glancing at Amanda and Finn, Rey could see how close they had gotten to each other… and he smiled.

' _I misjudged him… he's better to her than her former boyfriends.'_ Rey thought after seeing them holding each other.

But he knew it wouldn't be easy convincing his friends outside to remain calm.


	12. All The Ways We Change

_**9/30/15...**_

 _At the Live From Madison Square Garden press conference, Amanda and Finn were some of the few there… when they sat down, they both felt hands on their shoulders and turned, seeing Dean._

" _What's he saying now?" Amanda asked._

" _He's giving the press edited images that show you two together and Mandy, you've got a damn hickey!" Dean answered quietly._

" _Can I kill him?" Amanda asked in frustration._

" _I wouldn't recommend it." Dean responded as several of the others filed in, Cesaro sitting down next to Amanda and turning her to him._

" _Yes, Mr. King of Swing, what is it? Angry mob of fans outside?" Amanda questioned._

" _Worse… Scott Hall and Kevin Nash and they are royally pissed off." Cesaro answered, Amanda cursing under her breath._

" _Stay here." Amanda whispered before heading out the back and finding the two former NWO members. "Guys, let's not get crazy here." She said, Scott getting her to sit down and crouching down to her eye level before showing her the photo he found on his windshield._

" _Who is he?!" Scott asked._

" _Scott, it's an edited photo." Amanda responded, trying to stand up but Kevin forced her to sit back down._

" _Edited or not, what certainly isn't edited is the fact that you were with him, so again, who is he?!" Scott replied, repeating himself._

" _He's a friend of mine." Amanda said as Finn walked outside, Kevin turning to him._

" _Finn Balor… you're the kid Hunter signed to NXT in 2014." Kevin responded._

" _And I watched you two back when you were in WCW… but you don't have to treat Mandy like a teenager, she's grown and made her own decisions. Some were rough ones but that's how kids are…" Finn said before carefully guiding Amanda into the building as she adjusted her asymmetrical print top._

" _I don't know if I like this one bit, Kev. She grew up with my kids. She grew up with your son too… it's hard not seeing that little kid who used to wear the NWO shirt and put a toothpick in her mouth and say "Hey, yo.". And why didn't you punch him?!" Scott responded._

" _Because he was right… he's done nothing to either of us, and Amanda is old enough to make her own decisions and learn from them herself." Kevin replied._

" _She is, he's right… it's like we blinked and she wasn't 12 anymore." Scott said._

 _Back in the building, Amanda and Finn sat down and he rested his right hand on her lower back._

" _They're still scary guys…" Amanda said quietly as the press conference started with TMZ creator Harvey Levin turning to them._

" _The recent happenings and events… involve you a lot, so we're told. You've stepped quite far into the spotlights lately." Harvey said._

" _Yes but unintentionally… hey, do you still practice law?" Amanda responded._

" _Are you planning on suing Seth Rollins?" Harvey asked once the camera was off, Seth's head snapping up._

" _We still have to make a decision on that." Finn responded, Harvey turning the camera back on._

" _Okay. About the photos, edited?" Harvey questioned._

" _Edited… but that's how life is at times, people turn crazy." Amanda replied, Seth starting to stand up but Emma pulling him back into his seat._

" _Sit down, asswipe!" Emma growled as one of the cameramen from the Whatculture Wrestling website walked up to Seth._

 _Seth had to figure a way out and fast… and then he did._

" _I swear up and down, photos are legitimate." Seth said cooly, Emma turning him towards her._

" _What the hell are you doing? Tell them the truth!" Emma hissed._

" _And I thought that things got chaotic in the locker room, he's still lying out his ass." Amanda muttered as Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back._

" _Maybe you going and shoving…" Finn said quietly before whispering the rest to her, Amanda snickering._

" _My sense of humor has rubbed off on you, you're being naughty." Amanda responded in the same tone as the two smiled and his left hand rested on hers, Finn's right hand still on her back._

" _Maybe… or maybe in some ways we're just too damn similar." Finn replied._

" _The hell's going on over there?" Roman asked after turning to Dean._

" _Maybe we're not supposed to know just yet." Dean responded as he watched them._

 _But he saw out of the corner of his eye that someone else was watching too._

 _It was later that day that Amanda was getting ready for the live event when she heard him._

" _Fess up, kid. You're seeing him, ain't ya?"_

 _Amanda turned, seeing one half of the New Age Outlaws._

" _Gotcha, didn't I?" Brian responded as they hugged for a few seconds. "Anyone on the outside looking in wouldn't know the truth if it bit them on their ass." He said._

" _You're right about that but you scared the hell outta me!" Amanda responded._

 _As they settled into a calm conversation, Amanda started to relax again…_

 **Present time…**

"Put it back."

Brian 'Road Dogg' James hated hearing that but he put the liquor back anyway and turned to Amanda.

"I can't drink, I know that… I just… it's hard to process this." Brian responded.

"Doesn't mean you should go getting smashed." Amanda replied.

"Yeah cause you already did." Brian grumbled under his breath, yelping after Amanda swatted his right shoulder.

"The alcohol way, Brian! And that goes for both of us, I haven't drank since the night the baby was conceived." Amanda responded before they headed into the living room and she sat down next to Finn while Brian sat down next to Shawn as Vampiro returned after making sure he got every area of the home, noticing that Amanda was leaning against Finn as his left arm wrapped around her.

"All cleansed… are you feeling alright, kiddo?" Vampiro replied as he sat down, lightly rubbing the top of Amanda's head.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy." Amanda responded before they heard a knock at the door.

"I've got it." Shawn replied before he stood up, going and opening the door as Finn headed into the kitchen to find the peppermint tea. "Kids, should I throw him into traffic?" The man nicknamed Mr. Wrestlemania asked, the others seeing Seth and Zola.

"No, it's okay, Shawn." Amanda responded, Shawn letting Seth and Zola in and closing the door.

"This some kind of group meeting?" Seth questioned.

"Sort of… Vampiro cleansed the place to ward off evil spirits." Katherine answered.

"And the shotguns and bats outside?" Zola questioned.

"I… kind of went overprotective after finding out." Rey replied as Finn returned to the living room and sat down, handing the herbal tea to Amanda and Amanda slowly drinking it.

Amanda had a feeling that things would get crazier as a few of the people that had shown up with Rey looked intent on staying for a while.

 **A few weeks later…**

Amanda found herself lying down on the examination table, her right hand in Finn's left one… and it wasn't long before they heard it and looked to the ultrasound screen.

The heartbeat was strong and they saw the tiny baby… both smiled as tears of joy ran down their faces and kissed before Finn turned back to recording the video for his family as well as Amanda's family.

"Hard to believe how tiny he is… seeing him for the first time on the monitor, it makes it much more real." Finn responded, the doctor also smiling.

It was after the appointment that they ended up at Full Sail University for the NXT event… Amanda was exiting the stall in the Women's restroom when she saw Peyton Royce walk in.

"You okay there?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Amanda responded, absentmindedly pulling her hair into a ponytail and Peyton grabbing a paper cup and putting some water into it before handing it to Amanda. "Thanks. You looking for Billie?" She asked after drinking the water to soothe her stomach.

"Yeah… she had a bit of a fit earlier, was crying..." Peyton replied before finally letting it out. "She knows, Mandy, she knows about yours and Finn's baby."

Amanda inadvertently crushed the paper cup before throwing it away, Peyton guiding the brunette to the locker room that Amanda and Finn shared and finding Finn and Tye.

"She okay?!" Tye asked after Peyton and Finn helped Amanda sit down, Tye and Amanda hugging for a few seconds.

"I told her about Billie freaking out and she went really pale." Peyton replied, Finn holding Amanda in his arms and resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach.

"It's okay, little one. Daddy, Mommy, Auntie Peyton and Uncle Tye will protect you." Finn responded, crouching down and kissing Amanda's stomach before sitting back next to her and the two kissing.

But he knew that Amanda would go all mama bear if Billie tried to cross a line.


	13. Lines To Not Cross

_**Survivor Series 2015…**_

 _Billie Kay had been eavesdropping… and Billie stepped back from the door before she walked away._

 _She had blatantly tried to get Finn's attention for months but every time, it failed miserably… sighing, she walked back to the Women's locker room and walked in, sitting down._

" _Why does she get to be happy? To have his baby? It's not fucking right!" Billie whispered sadly as tears ran down her face._

 _Billie stood up after a while, going and washing her makeup off._

 _She wasn't gonna sit around feeling sorry… she had something sinister in mind._

 _But she had to wait til the right time…_

 **Present time…**

The night went by without further incident… it was the next morning that Amanda had taken one of the prenatal vitamins after throwing up.

Despite the morning sickness taking a toll on her, Amanda was determined to keep herself healthy for the baby… she stretched out on the bed with Finn's help, sitting up and drinking water.

"I'm gonna go see what I can find for you to eat that you can keep down, love." Finn responded before they kissed and he headed downstairs… when he returned with dry toast and oatmeal, Amanda ate it slowly and was able to keep it down.

But the knowledge that Billie had found out and wasn't happy made Amanda worry… and as she grabbed her phone, she saw a text from Charlotte.

' _You really are unbelievable, you know that?! Couldn't keep your fucking legs shut, it was gonna bite you one day!'_

Finn saw the text on Amanda's phone and Amanda deleted it before she blocked Charlotte's number.

"She'll calm down at some point…" Amanda responded before they kissed, Finn holding her close to him.

It was a few days later at a Raw event that Amanda was walking around when Charlotte stopped her.

"You have some nerve showing up here… only a few people are happy about you getting pregnant on purpose-" Charlotte responded.

"Mine and Finn's baby wasn't planned, Char and I don't appreciate you treating me like this! You and I were friends for years, since we were little kids!" Amanda replied… and Charlotte smirked.

"Yeah, friends before you turned into a whore. I bet that the little one isn't Finn's and if it is, that little mistake will be so screwed up with you two as its parents-" Charlotte responded.

But then she screamed and fell to her knees after being punched so hard that her nose was broken, Amanda's right hand clenched into a fist.

"Bitch, don't you dare talk about my baby like that! Finn is the father, you know damn well he is!" Amanda yelled before she was carefully pulled back by Finn, Charlotte pulling herself up and leaving as Finn held Amanda in his arms.

"She's gone completely past the point of no return, acting like that. Are you and our baby okay?" Finn responded, his right hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach.

"We're okay…" Amanda replied. "And I know I can't go hitting people and getting stressed out but when those words left her mouth, I couldn't hold back anymore." She responded, Finn cradling her face in his hands and lightly brushing her tears away.

"She should've kept her mouth shut… our baby isn't a mistake, he's a miracle." Finn replied before they kissed.

Charlotte was getting fixed up in the trainer's office, her nose having stopped bleeding when Hunter walked in.

"Damn, what happened?!" Hunter asked.

"Mandy didn't like what I had to say about the unborn Demon Prince or Princess… fucking stupid bitch got pregnant on purpose." Charlotte replied, muttering the last part and Hunter glaring at her.

"You can count yourself out of tonight's event then. Go!" Hunter growled, Charlotte leaving.

Hunter went to go check on Amanda, finding her in the locker room with Finn… and Hunter carefully pulled her into his arms, the two embracing each other.

"They don't like it, they can keep their mouths shut… they can't control anything about you two starting a family." Hunter responded before they let go and he and Finn shook hands.

Amanda was relaxing about 15 minutes before the show with her earbuds plugged in and IHeartRadio playing.

 _ **Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?**_

 _ **Where's the streetwise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**_

 _ **Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_

 _ **Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need**_

 ** _I need a hero_**  
 _ **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

 _ **He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast**_

 _ **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

 _ **I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

 _ **He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
**_

 _ **Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy**_

 _ **Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me**_

 _ **Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_

 _ **It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

 _ **I** **need**_ **_a hero_**  
 ** _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_**

 _ **He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast**_

 _ **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero**_

 _ **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

 _ **He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

 ** _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_**

 _ **Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

 _ **I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me**_

 ** _Through the wind and the chill and the rain_**

 _ **And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach**_

 _ **Like the fire in my blood**_

 _ **I need a hero**_  
 _ **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

 _ **He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

 _ **I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

 _ **He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

"Mandy?" Finn responded, Amanda turning the music off and setting her phone and earbuds aside after closing out IHeartRadio, Finn sitting down. "Come here, love." He replied, Amanda carefully curling up next to him before they stretched out and his arms wrapped around her as she rested her head on his right shoulder.

"I just… I still can't wrap my mind around it, why would anyone hate a child that's never done anything to them? Our baby is innocent." Amanda responded as she rested her right hand on her stomach… and Finn rested his left hand on her right one.

"Anyone that full of anger should find other, healthier ways of letting it out instead of lashing out at you… I know you're scared that our baby can feel the rage from the ones sided against us but he'll have more love than he'll know what to do with and that love will overpower the rage and hatred." Finn replied before kissing Amanda on the top of her head, Amanda wiping her tears away before they kissed.

At the hotel, Charlotte was downing shots of whiskey in her rage… and then she saw Billie Kay.

"You know too?" Billie asked after sitting down, Charlotte nodding.

"I just don't see how it's fair… I can't find any stable relationship and keep it lasting, haven't had any luck trying to have kids. Yet Mandy after just one night… she ends up pregnant. I don't have what she does… and I hate her for it almost as much as I hate Finn for knocking her up." Charlotte replied after another shot, voice becoming slurred.

Billie ordered a Jack and Coke, the bartender giving her one afterwards and her drinking it… she was still plotting it out.

And ignoring that voice telling her to stop what she was planning.


	14. Sometimes Life Shakes Us Up

_**10/26/15…**_

 _Amanda reached the Women's locker room, knocking on the door. When it opened, Sasha let the brunette in and Amanda headed over to Charlotte as Sasha left to go find Naomi and Tamina._

" _Hey Char, can we talk about-" Amanda started to ask, Charlotte slamming her Samsung Galaxy s6 down and standing up abruptly._

" _Talk about what, how I can't keep a relationship together while you and Finn won't admit to your 'special love', huh?!" Charlotte responded angrily._

" _Charlotte, what the hell? Calm down and tell me what happened." Amanda said, a bit startled and trying to get Charlotte to sit down but had to jump out of the way as Charlotte kicked the chair at her. "Ashley Elizabeth, calm the fuck down!" She yelled, calling Charlotte by her real name._

" _Thomas had the divorce finalized! Instead of us talking things through, he shoved our marriage aside and stomped on it! So no, I won't calm down, you have the happiness that I don't and I HATE YOU FOR IT!" Charlotte shouted, voice increasing in volume halfway through and Amanda fighting the anger rising through her._

 _Amanda turned and walked to the door, opening it and brushing past Becky without another word._

" _Char, why were you yelling at Mandy?!" Becky asked, having seen the tears that Amanda was holding back… but Charlotte ignored the_ _orange haired woman and left without another word._

 _Amanda stopped in a quieter hallway in the arena and climbed up onto a production crate, sprawling out on her back and closing her eyes as her legs rested on another crate after pulling the hood of her hoodie up and onto her head… she blocked everything out even as she heard Finn stop in front of her and felt the gust of wind caused by him waving his right hand in front of her face before he rested it on the top of her head._

" _Something happen, lass?" Finn_ _asked as Amanda opened her eyes._

" _Charlotte yelled at me…" Amanda admitted as she saw strands of black and white fur on Finn's shirt. "Concorde running around somewhere?" She asked._

" _Yeah, he ran off during the dark match between Paige and Brie and we can't find him." Finn explained as he helped Amanda up, his hands under her knees as she wrapped her arms around him._

" _Wait, why aren't you letting me walk? It's just bruised." Amanda responded as Finn headed down the hallway while hanging onto her._

" _The more you walk, the longer it will take to heal. Resting was never a bad thing." Finn answered, heading for the elevator at the end of the hallway._

 _Amanda was about to respond to that when they heard meowing and Enzo's voice, eventually seeing him holding the 8 month old kitten._

" _Is he okay?" Amanda asked._

"Yeah, _little guy just got a bit startled." Enzo replied as Concorde meowed and Amanda petted him… but Enzo saw the tears trailing down her face as Dianne reached them and Concorde jumped into her arms,_ _Dianne cuddling Concorde close to her._

" _Concorde, don't scare Mommy like that." Dianne replied, Concorde_ _nuzzling his face into hers._

" _Mandy, you okay?" Enzo asked, Amanda motioning for them to talk somewhere quieter._

 _And when they all were settled, she explained what had happened._

 _And since Concorde was in her lap, he nuzzled his face into her right wrist before he looked up and meowed._

" _Yes… we all have bad days, lil' one. Charlotte was very nasty, wasn't she? Like that other cat that stole your mouse the other day." Finn said, with a scratch behind Concorde's ear._

 _The_ _kitty tilted his head towards him and his eyes closed halfway, before he looked up and began to lick_ _Finn's hand._

 _And for now, Amanda blew off Charlotte's anger…_

 **Present time…**

Zola and Indie stopped outside the locker room with Seth and Dean with them before Seth knocked on the door.

"This is ridiculous." Dean muttered.

"Oh, shut up, suck up your pride and talk to your friend!" Zola responded.

"You owe Mandy a real conversation and not just video calls, you better get to it." Seth replied.

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Dean asked.

"Since you haven't spoken to Mandy since that damn video call!" Indie responded angrily.

"Indie, language." Seth scolded lightly, Indie taking a few seconds to calm down.

The door opened, the four seeing Finn and Amanda… and seeing that Amanda had bruises on her right hand.

"I punched Charlotte right in the face after she implied that I've been sleeping around." Amanda explained after the four walked in, her and Indie hugging as Seth closed the door.

"Charlotte's got no room to talk, she fooled around with Alberto Del Rio." Dean responded after he and Amanda hugged… and he could see the physical changes of her body caused by her pregnancy but she was still small and it worried him. "Are you sure that both you and the little one are okay?" He asked.

"We're okay, Dean." Amanda responded before she handed him a sonogram picture from her recent appointment… and Dean smiled.

"So tiny…" Dean replied.

"Hard to believe anyone starts out so little." Amanda responded as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach.

"Yes it is." Dean replied.

When the SmackDown taping started off the next night, it had started off with Cody.

He was in his Stardust persona, in a match against Titus O'Neil… and Amanda, with her hair shorter now, was on commentary.

"All the chaos between the Cosmic Wasteland and the Lucha Dragons and Neville is never gonna stop... and O'Neil is the one he's taking that aggression out on tonight." Mauro Ranallo replied, the feud having gone on since last summer.

"True but I don't know why he feels the need to continuously beat on Titus, the man never did anything to him." Amanda responded, using an oversized Balor Club hoodie to disguise her growing baby bump because she wanted to keep things quiet as long as she could… and after letting go of Titus, Cody let him fall and he looked right at Amanda.

"Cody, stay focused on the match!" Viktor replied, having been standing outside the ring with Konnor… but Cody got out of the ring, staying on one side of the commentators table as Amanda stood up after taking her headset off.

Finn stood up and left the locker room, running down the hallway and out into the main part of the arena itself… he ran down the ramp, reaching the commentators table and putting himself in front of Amanda.

"Take a minute, back off and leave her and my child alone!" Finn responded in a low and angered tone, Cody turning his fury towards Finn.

"You just couldn't resist getting her on her back, could you?! Is that even your kid, we all know she sleeps around-" Cody yelled, Finn pulling his fist back and slamming it into Cody's face.

Cody fell to a knee as his nose broke and blood poured from it, Finn taking Amanda to the back as her face turned pale and she threw up in a trashcan as Finn held her hair back.

After she stopped, Finn got her to sit down...before the two saw Ric, who grabbed a bottle of water from the vending machine and walked over before he handed it to Amanda.

"I tried to calm Charlotte down but it… didn't work so well." Ric responded as Amanda slowly drank the water after opening it.

"She's still determined to stress Mandy out?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah… which is why Hunter stripped her of the Divas Championship and sent her home. Don't know if she'll use the time to calm down… which is why I think you two should go somewhere quiet for a while." Ric responded, Finn and Amanda looking at each other.

At this point, they were seriously considering it.


	15. Family No Matter What Happens

_**A/N: Last chapter but there will be a sequel. This won't be the last time there are surprise visitors from Finn's as well as Amanda's pasts as the two try to brace themselves for impending parenthood.**_

The flight was right on time… as they settled into their seats, Finn lightly brushed Amanda's hair out of her face.

"It'll take a while but we'll be in the Ireland countryside and we can relax." Finn whispered once the two were on a flight.

Amanda closed her eyes, falling into sleep after Finn kissed her on her forehead.

When they were in Bray, County Wicklow and had their luggage with them, Finn was driving around at a cautious speed as Amanda looked out the passenger side window and smiled at the old style buildings… they reminded her of the rural area of West Newbury, Massachusetts and Finn could see that she was relaxed.

"It's beautiful out here…" Amanda responded quietly after she turned to Finn, who entwined the fingers on his right hand with the ones on her left.

"I know that look on your face." Finn replied.

"I've been thinking about us living somewhere quiet, out in a countryside area… the city can get so loud and chaotic." Amanda explained.

"And we're gonna need a bigger place soon… enough room for our growing family." Finn responded.

"And hopefully, where we'll live is never found by the ones who are pissed at us." Amanda replied. "Speaking of pissed off, are you and your younger brother still fighting?" She asked as Finn reached the old style house he bought years ago and turned the car off.

"Not fighting anymore but we're not talking… I think he feels like I should've set an example of responsibility." Finn explained.

"Marriage before kids kind of responsibility, right?" Amanda questioned as they unbuckled and he rested his right hand on her stomach and her resting her left hand on his right hand. "In today's society, why would it matter? There are plenty of unmarried couples who have kids, who are families that hold it together." She responded.

"There are but… when Conor spoke to Dianne, she told him that she was only raised by her father and never really knew her mother. And it set him off… but I don't want to stress you out, go head inside and I'll get our things." Finn replied, the two kissing before he handed the keys to Amanda and she got out.

Once they were settled into the living room, Amanda pulled her coat off once and set it aside once Finn had the fireplace burning as the snow kept falling outside… he walked over and they stretched out on the couch with his arms around her as _Pretty Woman_ started to play on Tv.

After dinner, they changed into their pajamas… and Amanda absentmindedly checked her phone after taking her makeup off, seeing texts.

' _Hope you and my grandchild are okay.- Dad'_

' _Vacation going okay?- Sean'_

' _Have you picked godparents yet?- Aestrid'_

"Now that last one definitely sounds like Ace." Finn replied after Amanda responded to the texts.

"Yes it does… at some point, we need to choose godparents for our little one." Amanda responded before they kissed and he affectionately rubbed her stomach.

Back in the states, Cody stumbled out of a bar… he was searching for his keys but couldn't find them.

"Screw it… I'll hotwire the car!" Cody slurred, stumbling towards the rented Equinox.

As he managed to pick the lock to the driver's side door, he accidentally stumbled backwards… and right into the traffic.

Cody went flying into the air as a Chevy Impala hit him and crashed down, a sickening crunch echoing from his right leg… he was fading in and out of consciousness when he heard footsteps and someone dialing 911 before he was out cold.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in an ER and heard a voice say "You're alive, you scared me there."... he slowly turned his head to his right, seeing someone he hadn't seen since she had left the WWE in early 2015.

"April?" Cody responded, April Brooks nodding.

"I called Dustin, he's on his way here…" April replied, Cody seeing that his right leg was in a cast that stopped below the knee. "Why the hell were you so damn drunk?" She asked.

"I… I can't remember why." Cody answered as the memories from the days before were fractured.

"Well, you've got a bad concussion, I'm not surprised that you don't remember… try to rest up, okay? You look like you haven't slept much." April replied, Cody nodding and closing his eyes.

But the woman was suspicious… and she grabbed her phone, seeing a text from Phil.

' _Babe, are you okay?'_

' _There was a car accident. Driver hit someone, ran my car off the road and then left us there.'_ April replied.

' _Are you hurt?! Where are you?!'_ Phil responded.

' _I'm okay, just a few scrapes and bruises. I'm at Kindred Hospital ER.'_ April replied, the two having been visiting friends in the Dayton area.

Phil reached the hospital and ran into the ER, him and April hugging and kissing… before his eyes widened when he saw Cody. Along with a broken leg and the concussion, Cody had a broken right wrist and stitches across his right side.

"Oh damn…" Phil whispered.

"Whoever it was just left him there in the street, while it was pouring rain." April responded quietly, Cody stirring around but not opening his eyes.

"Mandy… you just couldn't say no to him, could you?" Cody mumbled in his sleep, Phil and April looking at each other.

"Still got her number?" April asked, Phil nodding before he headed into the hallway… and grabbed his phone.

His reluctance almost got the better of him… but he opened up the list of contacts and dialed Amanda's number.

It rang twice… but then he heard her say "Hello?", her voice groggy.

"Mandy…" Phil responded, Amanda waking up more.

"Phil? Why did you call, what happened?" Amanda asked, Finn lightly resting his left hand on her stomach.

"Cody got hit by a car…" Phil replied, hearing Amanda take a shaky breath. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Out of the country… look, a lot has happened since we last saw each other, I'll have to explain it in person." Amanda answered.

"Alright. I'll let you get some sleep, call me back when it's morning wherever you are." Phil replied before they hung up.

Amanda settled back into the bed as Finn held her, the two kissing before they fell asleep.

At the same time, Dustin walked into the ER and him and Cody hugged before April and Phil left.

"Ready to see her again?" April asked, Phil nodding.

"It's been too long…" Phil replied, wrapping his right arm around April and the two kissing.

 _ **Epilogue, Amanda's perspective…**_

Morning once again lit up the Irish countryside as Finn and I were ready for the day and finished eating.

I find myself anxious for Phil to show up and my right hand rests on my stomach… and Finn rests his left hand on my right hand.

"It'll be okay, love… it's better that he knows everything in person." Finn responded before we kissed.

I go upstairs to brush my teeth before applying lip balm and a nude matte lipstick… and absentmindedly adjust my white lace up cold shoulder long sleeve babydoll top and red leggings before heading back downstairs after giving myself a quick look over in the mirror… just out of habit.

I hear the knock at the door, walking over and unlocking it before opening it… and Phil and April walk in before April and I hug.

"I missed you, Mandy." April whispered after we let go and she closes the door before turning to Phil, who hasn't stopped looking at my stomach… April gently nudges him towards me and Phil and I hug for the first time in two years.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, kiddo." Phil replied before we let go and Finn entwines his right hand with my left one.

This wasn't how I thought my life would turn out after so much chaos for so long… but I wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
